Hitherto, gas bag modules have been bolted to the front side or rear side of a steering wheel. For this purpose, mostly nuts are utilized which are fixed non-rotatably at the housing of the gas bag module and into which the corresponding bolts are then screwed during assembly. These bolts need to be applied separately, correctly positioned and screwed in place which is time-consuming. In addition to this, the bolts are often difficult to access for screwing-in which increases the time needed for assembly.